Refúgio
by Brittis
Summary: Se perguntassem aonde você morreria, qual seria a sua resposta? Meu nome é Hermione Jane Granger, tenho vinte anos e desde os onze sou obrigada a divertir os comensais. Fui treinada para saber lutar, fui treinada dia e noite para matar! Meu corpo tem marcas que confirmam isso.
1. Chapter 1

Se há nove anos me perguntassem onde eu iria morrer, simplesmente daria os ombros, e balançaria a cabeça em negativa, sem me preocupar em entender aquela pergunta absurda. Aos onzes anos eu não daria atenção ao questionamento, pois estaria completamente absorta na paisagem que mudava constantemente conforme o trem que me levava a Hogwarts avançava.

Se a mesma pergunta fosse feita quatro meses depois, eu diria que morreria aqui em Hogwarts, no salão principal ou então no salão comunal da Grifinória.

A pergunta se repetiria em dois meses, após a minha recuperação. E sem dúvida alguma eu diria que iria morrer na cela fria, úmida e claustrofóbica, e essa seria a mesma resposta durante um ano inteiro.

Dos treze aos quinze anos a resposta seria outra, eu morreria facilmente na sala de treinamento ou então em minha cela, porém completamente diferente da outra úmida, fria e claustrofóbica.

A última pergunta poderia ter sido feita aos dezesseis anos, pois não havia sombra de dúvidas que a minha morte estava destinada a ser concretizada em um combate.

Agora, nove anos depois que a primeira pergunta fora feita, eu me vejo tentada a respondê-la pela ultima vez. A esperança morreu dentro de mim há muito tempo, quando ainda era uma menina, junto com a explosão da escola.

Foi nesse dia em que a esperança foi brutalmente esmagada e tirada de mim.

É incrível como a mente consegue, em um piscar de olhos, passar os momentos mais marcantes de nossa vida. É como se o tempo parasse um instante para então começar a rodar em câmera lenta.

Posso me ver pequena com meus pais, o medo e estranhamento quando a magia começou a fluir em mim. Então, a alegria palpável ao receber a carta de Hogwarts, o receio de meus pais por me deixarem ir, o orgulho de ser escolhida para a Grifinória, o medo das ameaças que cresciam em todo o mundo bruxo, o pânico que todos sentiam de Lorde Voldemort e, por fim, o pavor de ver Hogwarts ruir de um dia para o outro, tão rápido quanto o triunfo de Tom Riddle, o maior e mais poderoso bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos.

Enquanto via o feitiço da comensal vindo em minha direção, me dei conta de como tudo foi difícil para mim.

Na verdade o mundo bruxo inteiro sofreu muito, era como se voltássemos a Idade Média, onde deveríamos venerar e se curvar para um só rei. Durante esses nove anos, apenas o caos, o medo e as trevas reinaram. Tudo o que Tom Riddle ordenava era feito. Posso citar Hogwarts como exemplo, totalmente modificada para que fosse servida como moradia para ele.

O campo de quadribol permaneceu intacto, mas há muito as traves e as bolas não eram usadas para o jogo. O campo se tornou o espaço de diversão do Rei, um espaço que exalava maldade e morte, os bruxos se enfrentavam até a morte, até apenas um time ou uma única pessoa restar de pé.

Voldemort criou a Arena para divertir-se com sua maldade sádica. Não se passava um dia sem que alguém lutasse na Arena. Na realidade, não havia descanso até o cheiro da morte tomasse o lugar.

E era no meio desse inferno que eu me encontrava agora.

E é aos vinte anos que respondo a pergunta que me persegue desde os onze:

Eu morrerei na Arena.

O feitiço da morte é frio, posso afirmar com convicção, pois ele já passou perto de mim incontáveis vezes, mas talvez essa seja a última.

Há apenas duas pessoas na Arena imensa, a sangue-ruim e a poderosa comensal, Belatriz Lestrange, que sorri com lasciva ao ver o Avada Kedavra chagando com força até a rival.

- Morrerei na Arena. – apertei os olhos e sorri enormemente. - Ou não morrerei nunca! - gritei com todas as forças que possuía.

Enquanto esquivava do feitiço da morte, lentamente via o sorriso de Belatriz ir se desfazendo.

Com um gesto rápido e sem pronunciar uma única palavra, o feitiço que saiu de minha varinha fez com que o corpo da comensal virasse pó.

Tudo em volta ficou em silencio... até mesmo Tom Riddle.

Meu nome é Hermione Jane Granger, tenho vinte anos e desde os onze sou obrigada a divertir os comensais.

Fui treinada para saber lutar, fui treinada dia e noite para matar!

Meu corpo tem marcas que confirmam isso.

Dou as costas a todos e começo a seguir para a saída, tentando não demonstrar dor, medo, fome, pânico...

Não sei que castigo terei de suportar pela morte de Belatriz Lestrange, não sei quem será o próximo que irá vingar a morte da bruxa, mas uma coisa é certa, se me pegarem sofrerei terrivelmente até morrer.

Apenas uma coisa me faz ter forças para suportar o tormento diário.

A promessa que eu e Victor fizemos.

Juramos não morrer na Arena...

Na verdade juramos nunca morrer.


	2. Chapter 2

Assim que pisei em minha cela senti um par de mãos apertando meus ombros e me empurrando com força contra a parede de pedra. Gemi de dor com o baque forte e agitei os ombros tentando me livrar do agarre. A exaustão fazia meu corpo tremer e meus olhos permanecerem impiedosamente pesados.

- Seu braço... – murmurei.

- Ao inferno meu braço. – bradou ele.

- Me solte. – disse simplesmente.

Não houve resposta, apenas senti as mãos grandes se enterrarem com mais força em meus ombros.

- Agora! – ordenei.

Sua mão direita agarrou meu queixo e eu olhei assustada para o moreno a minha frente.

- Tem noção do que fez? – os olhos escuros brilhavam com fúria.

- Me solta. – tentei me afastar dele. - Me solte, Krum!

- Você a matou, Hermione.

- O que queria que eu fizesse?

Tentei empurrar o bruxo, mas ele não se mexeu.

- Não precisava matá-la.

Victor me soltou e eu imediatamente massageei meus os ombros doloridos. Krum, com o braço bom, agarrou o próprio cabelo e começou a andar e bufar dentro da cela pequena.

- Sabe o que vai acontecer, não sabe. – ele fechou a mão e a mordeu com força. – Ele vai se vingar, Hermione. Merda, não só ele, todos vão querer vingar a morte de Lestrange.

Suspirei e escondi o rosto com as mãos, estava exausta, com fome e machucada, por mais que eu entendesse sua preocupação não queria ouvir seus sermões.

- Victor, chega...

- Chega? – o bruxo chegou perto de mim rapidamente. - Eles vão te caçar como cães famintos e você me diz chega?

- Eu não tinha outra escolha, Krum.

- Você a matou!

- E o que queria que eu fizesse? – repeti. - Não entende que nada mudaria? Alguém teria que morrer naquela arena hoje, Victor Krum, e eu escolhi não morrer...

- Hermione...

- Eu passei dois dias naquele maldito lugar sendo perseguida por comensais e você só sabe gritar. – eu o empurrei com força. – Eu odeio este lugar, eu odeio ser obrigada a lutar e matar. Você não sabe quantas vezes eu desejei morrer naquela maldita arena e me livrar disso tudo, mas toda a vez que desejava isso algo muito maior me fazia lutar. – parei por um momento e respirei fundo. - Eu só estou aqui, viva, por causa do nosso maldito juramento! Então pare de...

Calei-me assim que senti os braços fortes do garoto ao meu redor. Não retribui o abraço, estava furiosa com ele, com a arena, com tudo.

- É por você, garota, que eu luto e tento permanecer vivo dia após dia. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e acariciou meu cabelo. – Me desculpe por gritar com você. – ele fez uma pausa. – Mas estou apavorado com o que pode acontecer.

- Que seja. – retruquei dando os ombros e ainda sem retribuir o gesto de carinho.

- Me prometa que nunca mais vai fazer algo impensado desse jeito. – o bruxo respirou fundo. – Merlin... ainda não houve consequências e eu já estou desesperado.

- Krum... – gemi desgostosa tentando sair de seus braços.

- Nunca desejei tanto a morte de alguém como a de Lestrange, mas nunca pelas suas mãos, Hermione. Você podia apenas... apenas tê-la machucado bastante, com um pouco de crucio, de sectumsempra e talvez...

Ri de encontro ao seu peito e por fim retribui o seu abraço com força.

Todos os olhares recaíram sobre Minerva _McGonagall assim que o primeiro estrondo foi ouvido. A bruxa se levantou em um pulo e olhou com preocupação os professores a sua volta._

_Ninguém no grande salão principal de Hogwarts fez qualquer movimento ou disse algo. Todos estavam quietos com os olhos arregalados, estavam tensos, como se esperassem mais alguma coisa acontecer._

_Não demorou nem um minuto até que a parede do lado esquerdo do salão explodisse. E não houve ninguém que permaneceu em seu lugar depois disso. Nada foi mais aterrorizante do que ver o exército de comensais invadir tão facilmente sua escola de magia e bruxaria._

_A colher de sopa permaneceu congelada em minha mão até o momento da explosão da parede, todos os alunos e professores estavam reunidos no salão na hora da invasão, dificilmente alguém se ausentava na hora do jantar._

_Gritei e me abaixei assim que uma bola de fogo passou por cima da mesa da grifinória, não se podia ouvir nada além dos gritos de pânico de todos ali presentes. Rolei para o chão, caí em cima de outros alunos, que tentavam como eu se proteger das bolas de fogo e dos feitiços que traçavam com rapidez o salão inteiro._

_A grande porta teve de ser explodida pelos alunos do último ano para que fosse aberta, gritei de dor ao sentir minha perna ser pisoteada, todos os bruxos corriam em direção a porta, tentando sair daquele inferno._

_Me levantei e um tanto arcada para não ser pega por nenhum feitiço, tentava correr na direção da saída. Com pavor via os comensais lançando feitiços em todas as direções, mas nada me chocou mais do que ver pela primeira vez a maldição da morte. Fiquei paralisada ao ver a maldição atingir Raveen, a monitora do sétimo ano da Lufa-Lufa._

_Permaneci parada no meio do salão até que alguém me empurrou com força para o lado. Um frio intenso passou por todo o meu corpo ao me ver caída perto de Voldemort._

_- Não! – ele gritou e eu me encolhi. – Não matem os mais velhos, idiota, apenas os mais novos. – ele gritava na direção oposta a minha._

_Vi o bruxo agarrar Drew que passava correndo, um menino loiro do primeiro ano, assim como eu. Drew gritou e tentou se soltar, mas com um sorriso no rosto Voldemort apenas pronunciou, tão facilmente como se estivesse falando com alguém:_

_- Avada Kedavra._

_Drew caiu morto ao meu lado e eu não pude conter o grito de terror, as lágrimas já desciam há muito por meu rosto, me levantei o mais rápido que pude, e tentei correr para a porta, mas minhas esperanças quase se foram assim que meus cabelos foram agarrados e eu fui puxada para trás. Por fim, quando a porta do salão foi trancada pelos comensais percebi que não tinha mais chance alguma._

_- Malfoy! – Voldemort novamente berrou e eu tremi. – Seu grande merda. - a mão do bruxo se ergueu ao meu lado e sem pronunciar nada, Tom fez Lucius Malfoy ser jogado contra a parede. – É a ultima vez que eu repito, capturem os mais velhos e matem os menores, imbecil._

_A mão fria agarrava com força meus cabelos, Tom Riddle _caminhou até _o comensal loiro e me levou junto com ele. _

_- Mate os menores, Malfoy. – apontou a varinha para o meu rosto. _

_O comensal se levantou e se curvou na direção do mestre._

_- É claro, meu senhor._

_Voldemort me jogou aos pés de Lucius e deu as costas antes mesmo de ver o bruxo erguer a varinha em minha direção._

_Não saberia dizer se ainda estava sonhado enquanto via o mesmo sorriso no rosto do comensal loiro a minha frente. Só tive certeza de que estava acordada quando a dor do feitiço atingiu meu corpo e eu caí no chão._

_Gritei pela dor forte, meu corpo debilitado da arena sofria com a maldição que se tornava mais intensa a cada momento. Eles nunca torturavam os escolhidos depois da arena, muitos voltavam para as celas em condições fatais, o menor contato com a magia, certamente, faria com que muitos deles morressem, as vezes os mais debilitados tinham a sorte de ficar duas semanas em recuperação._

_Mas é claro que essa sorte nunca sorriu para mim._

_A tortura cessou por um momento e eu pude novamente respirar, abri os olhos no exato momento em que Krum acertou um soco no comensal atrás de Lucius, antes mesmo de conseguir sorrir diante da explosão de fúria de meu amigo, três outros comensais surgiram e Victor ficou preso contra a parede._

_- Não vai conseguir impedir. – disse Malfoy, suas palavras eram direcionadas para meu companheiro de cela, mas seus olhos estavam cravados em mim._

_- Não pode. – grunhiu Krum. – Não pode machuca-la, ela acabou de voltar da arena! _

_O comensal girou e chegou perto do bruxo._

_- Quem disse que eu não posso?_

_- A Lei! _

_O bruxo levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou para os outros comensais._

_- É claro, havia me esquecido completamente. – Lucius, com seu teatrinho, fingiu girar para sair da cela, mas rindo acertou um soco forte no rosto de Victor. – Ora, ora, acabei de lembrar! Eu revoguei essa lei._

_- Não pode... _

_Malfoy riu novamente e virou em minha direção._

_- Eu posso tudo aqui._

_O comensal parou ao meu lado, e eu congelei em minha posição, estava sentada com as mãos apoiadas no chão, tentando me levantar._

_- Sabe, Granger. – ele começou a andar em minha volta. – deveria ter te matado quando tinha onze anos, isso pouparia alguns estragos que você tem feito por aqui. – girou a varinha entre os dedos. – Mas, sabe, posso fazer isso agora._

_Eu sorri e olhei para o bruxo._

_- Não conseguiu matar uma menininha de onze anos, Lucius. – ri em deboche. - Acha mesmo que vai conseguir me matar agora? Você é tão fraco quando seu filho imprestá..._

_O chute em minha barriga fez minha visão escurecer, caí no chão e tentei respirar lentamente, tentando minimizar a dor. Com o pé, o comensal me virou de barriga para cima, agarrou meus cabelos e me fez olhar para ele._

_- Pode ter certeza, sangue ruim, que eu vou acabar com você._

_Eu consegui dar um sorriso trêmulo. – Não conte com isso._

_O homem soltou meus cabelos e seus dedos se dirigiram à pequena cicatriz do lado direito de seu rosto, com o gesto brusco e eu bati com força minha cabeça no chão, enquanto fechava os olhos e me rendia a dor, um sorriso brotou em meus lábios, o mesmo sorriso que dei a Lucius Malfoy nove anos atrás, quando o feri em Hogwarts._

_O bruxo loiro olhou com raiva para Voldemort que já caminhava em outra direção, enquanto o comensal encarava seu mestre, lentamente levei minha mão para o bolso lateral de minha calça e tentei agarrar a varinha._

_Congelei e arregalei os olhos quando ele virou bruscamente a cabeça em minha direção, mas seu olhar estava além de mim, com o coração disparado e com uma coragem que não sabia ter, completei meu movimento e segurei com força minha varinha._

_Antes de puxá-la do meu bolso, suspirei e fechei os olhos por um momento e não pude conter o medo ao ver os olhos frios do comensal congelados nos meus._

_- O que está fazendo? – grunhiu._

_Ele chegou perto e eu tentei me arrastar para trás, mas a varinha apontada para meu peito foi um claro sinal para que eu parasse de me mexer, e assim eu fiz._

_- Vamos ver... – o bruxo começou a andar em minha volta. - Não sei bem como acabar com você. – apertou a ponta da varinha em meu ombro e eu mordi com força meu lábio inferior. – Que tal um Avada, garotinha? – eu não respondi. – Óh, vejo que prefere um _Cruciatus. – ele riu em deboche. – Não, não, tenho algo melhor para você. – apertou com força a ponta da varinha no meio de minhas costas. – Sectusem... – seu olhar parou em minha mão. - Espere, o que tem aí?

Lucius Malfoy olhou para minha mão fechada logo em cima do meu bolso, e foi nessa distração que vi minha chance. A longa mesa ao nosso lado ainda tinha alguns pratos, copos e talheres intactos, com um gesto rápido puxei minha varinha do bolso e apontei para a mesa, tudo o que tinha em cima dela voou na direção do comensal.

Lucius gritou quando o copo de vidro, num golpe violento, se quebrou no lado esquerdo do seu rosto, mas quase sem mexer a varinha os objetos caíram inanimados no chão. O bruxo me olhou com ira, mas não pude conter um pequeno sorriso ao ver o feio corte do lado direito de sua têmpora.

Nossas varinhas se ergueram ao mesmo tempo.

- Confundus. – gritei.

- Sectusempra. – ele berrou.

Meu feitiço o atingiu primeiro, poucos instantes antes dele completar as palavras do Sectusempra. O meu feitiço o confundiu por um momento, seu olhos perderam o foco e os braços tremeram.

E eu tive sorte de ter sido atingida apenas no braço.

Gritei e caí de joelhos no chão, por mais que eu tentasse estancar o ferimento, muito sangue escorria pelo meu braço. Senti um puxão em minha mão e vi minha varinha pousar na mão do comensal. Meu braço esquerdo ardia fortemente, não conseguia conter as lágrimas. Lucius caminhou até parar bem rente a mim e me forçou a erguer o rosto.

- Vou acabar com você.

Consegui segurar o choro e trinquei os dentes com força antes de encarar com fúria o comensal.

- Não conte com isso!

- Avada ...

- Não! – berrou alguém, quando abri os olhos vi Voldemort no lugar que antes Lucius Malfoy estava ocupando. – Mas o que temos aqui... – olhou para mim e depois para o comensal que havia sido jogado para o lado e que no momento estava se levantando. – Uma rebelde com certeza.

- Meu Lorde, permita-me matá-la.

- Quieto!

Voldemort me encarou e eu pude vê-lo de perto. Ofeguei e me surpreendi com o que vi. Tom Riddle poderia ser um homem bonito, se não fosse o lado esquerdo de seu rosto desfigurado e a profunda maldade impregnada nele, a maldade era a sua essência. Ele ficou com o rosto daquele jeito depois de matar Harry Potter, que era apenas um bebê. Havia uma profecia, há muito perdida, que dizia que um dos dois deveria morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum poderia viver enquanto o outro sobrevivesse. E bem, Voldemort fez seu dever. Muitos dizem que Harry Potter ainda vive, que o amor de sua mãe não apenas enfraqueceu e desfigurou Tom, como protegeu Harry do feitiço da morte, já que o corpo do garoto nunca foi achado. Mas é claro que isso não passa de um boato, de uma lenda. Se Harry Potter estivesse vivo teria minha idade e Voldemort saberia. Creio que dificilmente seria possível esconder alguém como ele por onze anos.

- Mas, meu Lorde! – a voz do homem loiro desviou minha atenção. – Meu Lorde, o senhor disse para mata-la.

- Cale a boca. – seus olhos foram rapidamente para Lucius, mas logo em seguida voltaram para mim. - Não vê o que temos aqui, Malfoy? – os olhos escuros brilhavam. – Quem é você?

Eu não respondi, apenas continuei encarando o Lorde das Trevas.

Voldemort riu alto, e no momento seguinte sua mão fria agarrava meu queixo com força.

- Quem é você?

Permaneci quieta, mas gritei e me debati ao sentir sua mão apertar meu ferimento do braço. Sentia o corte abrir cada vez que o bruxo fechava sua mão ao redor dele.

- Granger! – gritei. – Hermione Granger. – apertei os olhos e ergui o queixo. - Nascida trouxa.

Voldemort me soltou de imediato, como se eu o queimasse. Permaneceu de pé por um momento, me olhando. Até que um sorriso sutil brotou em seus lábios.

– Levem a garota com os outros. E Lucius, traga a varinha dela. – dito isso, o bruxo deu dois passos para trás e desaparatou.

Dois comensais apareceram do meu lado, olhei sem entender até que um deles agarrou meu braço esquerdo, gritei e tentei me soltar ao sentir o corte arder e no momento seguinte esquentar. Olhei para o meu braço que estava sem corte algum e surpresa encarei o comensal moreno que tinha curado o ferimento, mas ele se quer me olhou, apenas me puxou para que eu andasse com eles em direção ao grande buraco na parede do salão.

Não reparei nos alunos mortos e feridos que estavam caídos no chão, nem mesmo dei atenção para os outros bruxos que como eu estavam sendo escoltados para fora de Hogwarts. Apenas virei minha cabeça e foquei toda a minha atenção no comensal loiro que estava parado no mesmo lugar, com minha varinha em uma de suas mãos.

Sabia que coisas horríveis me esperavam, sabia que a morte seria minha sombra por pouco ou muito tempo, mas por um momento não me preocupei com isso, apenas olhei para o comensal. Podia sentir meu orgulho crescer, quase estufei meu peito, uma garota de onze anos duelar com um comensal adulto e sair viva!

Ninguém acreditaria.

Estávamos nos afastando de Lucius, mas eu ainda podia ver suas feições e o corte que fiz em seu rosto e então, quase sem querer, eu sorri.

Sorri abertamente para o bruxo que me encarava.

E por mais estranho que fosse sabia que esse meu sorriso de vitória não seria destinado só a ele.

Certamente eu sorriria assim muitas e muitas vezes.


	3. Chapter 3

Eram sonhos, eu sabia, mas era a melhor lembrança que ainda tinha deles.

Via meu pai e minha mãe parados na estação de trem sorrindo e acenando para mim enquanto eu caminhava.

Por um momento desviei os olhos deles e respirei fundo antes de encarar a parede onde vários bruxos magicamente atravessavam, havia uma plaquinha de identificação escrita Plataforma nove e três quartos.

Olhei para o bilhete em minha mão e o apertei com força, um estremecimento percorreu meu corpo, mas eu respirei fundo e empurrei meu carrinho para mais perto da parede. Mordi o lábio inferior, estava há alguns passos de atravessar a grande e extensa parede de tijolos, mas não pude refrear o impulso de olhar para trás mais uma vez.

Minha mãe enxugou discretamente uma lágrima e sorriu para mim. Sem conseguir resistir soltei o carrinho e corri para um último abraço.

Meu sorriso começou a diminuir a cada passo que dava, quanto mais corria, mais longe meus pais ficavam. Tentei gritar por eles, mas nenhuma palavra saiu de meus lábios, então forcei minhas pernas a irem mais rápido, mas subitamente senti o meu corpo quente e pesado.

Minha mãe gritou o meu nome no exato momento em que uma sombra preta encobriu os dois.

Eu estanquei apavorada ao ver a mesma sombra preta começar a vir em minha direção. Em segundos pude identificar facilmente o rosto desfigurado de Voldemort, vi a loucura em seus olhos e ouvi a gargalhada cruel quando sua sombra atravessou o meu corpo.

Subitamente senti com se mil agulhas me espetassem ao mesmo tempo. Abri meus olhos e os fechei rapidamente, dor era tanta que por mais que tentasse não conseguia segurar o gemido de dor.

- Shh, está tudo bem! – uma voz disse. Havia certa preocupação no tom, embora fosse uma voz dura.

A voz parecia familiar, girei o rosto para o lado em que ouvi a voz, mas eu não conseguia abrir os olhos. Queria gritar para que parassem com a dor, queria que a voz me deixasse em paz, desejava desesperadamente voltar a dormir.

Outra dor aguda invadiu meu rosto quando algo morno tocou minha face.

- Não, não lute Hermione. - a voz era firme e decidida - Estou tentando limpar seus ferimentos.

Estiquei meu corpo tentando afastar a dor e a pressão. Meus pulmões doíam e meu corpo inteiro ardia, se pudesse abrir os olhos teria a certeza que veria fogo ao meu redor.

Novamente senti algo morno em minha testa e sacudi cabeça tentando escapar do toque.

- Está tudo bem, Hermione.

Senti algo gelado colar em meus lábios.

- Vamos, beba. – a voz ordenou.

Em seguida entreabri os lábios e água fluiu entre eles. Não sabia como estava com tanta sede até começar a beber. Estava tentando entender o que acontecia ao meu redor, resistindo a doce tentação de fechar bem os meus olhos e voltar para a escuridão, os abri lentamente e respirei fundo, aos pouco comecei a sentir os dedos, mas era como se tudo tivesse passado por um rolo compressor gigante.

- Abra olhos. Olhe para mim Hermione, vamos!

O tom brusco imediatamente despertou meus sentidos. Mesmo com o corpo doendo terrivelmente obedeci ao comando.

Um tanto tonta comecei a olhar em volta, estava deitada em minha cama e Krum estava ajoelhado ao meu lado com o rosto sério. Olhei para o teto de pedra e trinquei os dentes com força, queria gritar e chorar. As imagens da tortura explodiram como flashes em minha cabeça. E sinceramente eu não sabia por quanto tempo mais eu conseguiria aguentar. Os comensais não torturavam apenas fisicamente e por mais forte que eu fosse, as lembranças que nos forçavam a ver me destruía enormemente por dentro.

Victor tocou meu ombro e eu o olhei. Seu rosto estava apenas alguns centímetros do meu e não havia nada romântico naquilo, eu sabia que ele podia ver toda a dor que eu sentia. Enquanto me observava, sua expressão séria e irritada passou para preocupada, a minha dor refletia em seus olhos. Krum sabia perfeitamente por tudo o que eu tinha passado, ele já fora torturado mais vezes que eu. O bruxo franziu os lábios rapidamente, o movimento era raramente usado quando estava comigo, já que denunciava o quão perigosamente feroz ele começava a ficar. Mesmo raras as vezes, o gesto singular sempre me fazia lembrar da estranha forma que o conheci de verdade.

"_Eu tinha exatamente dezesseis anos quando Victor Krum foi jogado dentro de minha cela. Já era madrugada e eu ainda estava acordada, não esbocei reação, apenas permaneci deitada na cama enquanto o observava._

_Com os olhos bem abertos, lentamente escorreguei a minha mão até o cós de minha calça jeans e apertei com força a pequena faca que havia roubado na hora do almoço._

_Estava escuro e nenhuma luz entrava na cela onde eu estava, sabia que era questão de tempo até que o garoto se acostumasse com a escuridão e percebesse que havia mais alguém ali com ele._

_Todos já tinham ouvido falar sobre o rapaz violento que não reprimia a raiva em _

_momento algum, eu já o tinha visto lutar na arena e ele era fantasticamente bom._

_Até onde eu sabia Victor Krum ficava em uma cela sozinho, o bruxo já com os seus dezenove anos não gostava de ter alguém dividindo o mesmo espaço, e isso me preocupava enormemente._

_Embora fossem infrequentes as ocasiões em que os escolhidos tivessem que lutar uns com os outros, eu não excluía essa possibilidade. Havia lutado apenas duas vezes na arena e sabia que só estava viva, porque a sorte esteve ao meu lado. Sabia que não teria chance alguma se tivesse que lutar com o rapaz. _

_Amanhã, quem sabe, todos veriam a encrenqueira Hermione Jane Granger morta._

_Distraída não percebi a movimentação sorrateira do bruxo, só notei que o moreno estava terrivelmente perto quando sua respiração bateu em meu rosto._

_Gritei e puxei rapidamente a faca. O garoto notou o meu movimento e inclinou-se para trás no exato momento em que eu tentei acerta-lo, o amaldiçoei em voz alta por ter se esquivado e com gestos rápidos troquei a faca de mão._

_Krum franziu os lábios rapidamente e urrou, segurou meu braço direito com força, a sua outra mão apertou minha garganta e me empurrou contra a parede. Eu me debati e a mão em minha garganta se estreitou mais, eu já estava com dificuldade para respirar, mas quando ele aproximou o corpo do meu e eu não pude conter um pequeno sorriso._

_- Quem é você? – bradou ele._

_- Sou eu quem deve fazer essa pergunta. _

_O bruxo grunhiu e me apertou mais, eu sentia minha garganta arder._

_- Eu não divido a cela com ninguém..._

_- Essa... essa é minha cela. – eu começava a ofegar._

_- Não brinque comigo, garota. Posso matá-la facilmente._

_A raiva do garoto era imensa, a respiração forte e o corpo tenso demostravam isso e eu não duvidava de suas palavras. Mas reunindo coragem, eu ri em deboche e balancei a cabeça._

_O bruxo levantou-me pela garganta e por momentos não consegui respirar, quando seu corpo quase colou no meu, eu ergui as pernas e as enrolei em sua cintura. Os olhos do bruxo se arregalam quando algo frio e pontiagudo tocou seu abdômen._

_- Es... esqueceu da outra mão. – o puxei com força para mais perto com minhas pernas e senti a ponta da faca afundando em seu corpo. _

_Ele olhou para a pequena mancha de sangue que começava a crescer em sua camisa branca e para a faca que também se manchava de vermelho. Um pouco aturdido olhou para minha mão direita que ele ainda segurava contra a parede, eu a abri e uma pedra fina e também pontiaguda caiu no chão._

_Eu esperava qualquer reação de Victor Krum menos um sorriso, aquilo me desestabilizou completamente._

_- Nossa... – arregalou os olhos. - Acho que empatamos, não foi?_

_- O quê? _

_O moreno sorriu e quando sua mão finalmente soltou minha garganta eu puxei a faca. Quando soltou meu braço direito e o deixou livre eu deixei a faca cair no chão._

_- Você é rápida, não vi seu jogo de mãos. – deu um passo para trás e sorriu. - Creio que encontrei alguém tão esperto como eu. _

_Cautelosa eu caminhei até o outro lado da cela sem tirar os olhos do homem a minha frente. Não podia acreditar que estava conversando amigavelmente com aquele bruxo._

_- Quantos anos tem?_

_- Dezesseis. _

_Ele me olhou surpreso e sentou-se em minha cama, vi sua mão apertando fortemente o ferimento que causei._

_- Não o machuquei muito. – garanti, erguendo o queixo._

_- Eu sei, não está doendo, mas não quero que minha blusa fique cheia de sangue. – ele olhou o ferimento por um instante depois para mim novamente. – Teve sorte de não acertar um..._

_- Sabia exatamente onde estava colocando a faca. – bradei. - Não tive em nenhum momento a intenção de feri-lo seriamente, só queria causar um pouco de dor e um susto momentâneo._

_- Sendo assim eu poderia matá-la facilmente mesmo com aquela faca enterrada em mim. – levantou as sobrancelhas. – Não teve mesmo a intenção de fazer dano?_

_Dei os ombros e cruzei os braços. – Na verdade não achei que realmente quisesse me fazer mal. – não olhei para ele quando confessei isso._

_- É... você me parece bastante inteligente. – girou o corpo e estendeu a mão. – Sou Victor Krum!_

_Permaneci no mesmo lugar. – Eu sei quem você é._

_O bruxo sorriu e novamente ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Bem, então aonde se encaixa a parte do "Sou eu quem deve fazer essa pergunta"?_

_- Eu já sabia quem você era assim que o jogaram aqui dentro. Já vi você lutar e já ouvi muita coisa sobre você, seu nome causa medo e desespero. – comprimi os lábios. - E como pode notar, eu realmente pareço ser suficientemente boa e inteligente para não demostrar que já sei o bastante sobre você._

_- Sim – ele concordou com a cabeça. -, é bastante fácil notar isso. E é verdade, você me surpreendeu, garotinha._

_Victor continuava com a mão estendida em minha direção, não fiz qualquer movimento para ir até ele. O bruxo levantou a sobrancelha e sorriu em desafio. Eu rolei os olhos e devagar cheguei mais perto, estiquei a mão e apertei a dele._

_- Sou Hermione Granger._

_- Ah, a encrenqueira Granger! – eu fiquei muda e sem reação e ele sorriu. – É, eu sei quem é você._

_Puxei minha mão._

_- Não são poucas as vezes que ouço os comensais falando sobre você, dizem que dá muito trabalho, garotinha!_

_- Hermione! – eu quase gritei. – Meu nome é Hermione._

_Victor sorriu. – Dizem que você dá muito trabalho, hum... Herms! _

_Franzi os lábios e me encostei na parede oposta._

_- A cela é grande, mas só tem uma cama. – ele disse olhando ao redor. - Na minha antiga cela eu tinha uma cama e uma mesa com duas cadeiras. – suspirou. - Sem contar o banheiro._

_- Você tinha um banheiro? – perguntei maravilhada._

_- Não pense que era um super banheiro. – riu. - Tinha apenas o essencial e também um chuveiro. _

_- E bem... por que o colocaram aqui?_

_Krum balançou a cabeça e deu os ombros. _

_- Não faço a mínima ideia, não temos uma boa reputação aqui dentro. Acho que queriam que eu desse um jeito em você. – riu. – Ou você em mim. Na verdade não é interessante ter um foco de rebeldia aqui... qualquer que seja. _

_- E juntar dois focos de rebeldia é a melhor ideia deles? – perguntei sem entender a lógica dos comensais._

_- Bom, realmente acho que a ideia era um conter o outro, não digo matar propriamente, mas quem sabe anular essa nossa agressividade. – pensativo ele passou as mão no cabelo. – Não seria um plano tão horrível... veja, nós prisioneiros, estamos do mesmo lado nessa guerra, mas isso não quer dizer que lutaremos juntos. – assenti. - Ninguém aqui é amigo, se tivermos que matar um comensal ou até mesmo outro prisioneiro nós vamos matar. Eu já fiz isso e sei que você também! – ele levantou a mão pedindo silencio ao ver minha intenção de contraria-lo. – Você é bem conhecida aqui, Hermione, mesmo não querendo. São raros os bruxos que ferem Lucius Malfoy e continuam vivos para contar a história._

_- Como sabe disso? - murmurei com os olhos arregalados._

_- Tenho bons ouvidos. Agora venha. – Krum arrastou-se para o lado e deu dois tapinhas na cama. – Sente-se aqui, temos muito o que conversar, nós não vamos cair no joguinho deles._

_Permaneci calada, preocupada, e o rapaz suspirou pelo meu silêncio._

– _Hermione, você me feriu facilmente, o que nunca acontece. – levantei as sobrancelhas. - Essa é a primeira vez que alguém consegue se livrar de mim sem eu deixar. Como acha que eu me sinto?_

_Eu sorri, mas permaneci em pé olhando para o bruxo, não havia mais maldade ou raiva nos olhos e nem na postura dele. E ninguém podia imaginar como eu desejava ter um amigo ali dentro, alguém para contar e conversar. Por vezes a solidão machucava muito mais do que as lutas que tínhamos que enfrentar na arena._

_Receosa eu caminhei até o rapaz e sentei ao seu lado, sem esperar me bombardeou com perguntas, e me pediu para contar como fui parar ali, de onde eu era e como era a vida de trouxa com meus pais. Sem perceber me deixei levar pelo entusiasmo dele, soube da história de Victor e não pude conter o rubor em alguns momentos, tinha a certeza que o búlgaro não tinha pudor algum. Conversamos por algumas horas e só paramos de conversar quando os comensais entraram de rompante na cela e logo atrás deles entraram os outros prisioneiros que deixaram lá dentro a cama e as roupas de Victor. _

_Se alguém nos visse dias depois certamente acharia que os dois bruxos eram amigos de infância. Eu e Krum nos tornamos inseparáveis desde então, não havia segredos entre nós. O búlgaro me ensinou a lutar quando a noite caía e ninguém podia nos ouvir, o bruxo ainda mantinha seu lado frio e agressivo, eu via isso em nosso treinamento noturno, mas ele se controlava perto de mim. _

_O moreno havia passado por muita coisa lá dentro, coisas que eu nunca imaginaria, mas sentira na pele algum tempo depois. A violência exalava em cada poro dele, quando tinha que enfrentava qualquer comensal, na arena ou mesmo dentro de nossa cela._

_Mas eu não tinha medo e ele sabia disso, Krum nunca me machucaria, nós estávamos do mesmo lado e sofrendo as mesmas coisas. _

_Era mais que um simples espaço que nos unia, mais que uma mesma situação, era muito maior do que nossa inesperada amizade._

_Nós tínhamos uma promessa feita em um momento de desespero. _

_Sorrindo juramos nunca morrer naquela arena!_

_Na verdade juramos nunca morrer."_

Quando abri os olhos novamente senti o bruxo tirando a compressa fria de minha testa.

- O que está acontecendo? – murmurei, não conseguia manter os olhos abertos por muito tempo.

- Hermione! – ele segurou meu rosto. – Olhe para mim, tente ficar acordada.

- O quê?

- Você está indo da consciência para a inconsciência num estalar de dedos. – tocou a minha testa e urrou com raiva. – Você está ardendo em febre, eu não sei o que fazer, eu já lhe dei a poção como ervas, mas não funciona.

Ele levantou subitamente e começou a andar na cela, não era difícil saber o quão incomodado e irritado ele estava.

- Krum... – murmurei preocupada. – Victor, está tudo bem.

Respirei fundo e mordi meu lábio para que o gemido de dor não fosse ouvido, mas mesmo assim o rapaz escutou.

Ele ajoelhou novamente ao meu lado e segurou minha mão.

- O que eles fizeram? – sua mão passou delicadamente por meu cabelo.

- O de sempre... – meus olhos estavam quase se fechando.

- Hermione...

- Somente _Cruciatus_.

- E o que mais?

- Só isso.

- O que mais? – repetiu. – Algum outro feitiço?

- Não.

- Algum feitiço não verbal? Você está ardendo em febre, maldição.

Balancei a cabeça e fechei os olhos. Senti a compressa fria em meu rosto e também a voz masculina me chamando.

- Por favor, Hermione. Não lembra mais de nada?

Não respondi, o bruxo segurou meu queixo e me fez encará-lo.

- Me fale, Hermione! – ordenou.

- Imperius. – disse em um fio de voz.

- Herms...

Virei o rosto.

- O que eles fizeram? – sussurrou.

Eu balancei a cabeça e comprimi os lábios. Não lembrava claramente, mas não queria falar nada do que tive de passar. Fechei os olhos e gemi com a dor e então lembrei de Draco rindo e da voz zombeteira de Lucius Malfoy.

Subitamente senti muito frio e ouvi algo agudo se chocando, tentei mover a cabeça tentando fazer o barulho parar, mas só quando abri os olhos notei que era eu quem fazia o barulho, meus dentes batiam incontrolavelmente uns nos outros. Meu corpo tremia de frio, mas diversas vezes um calor repentino tomava conta de mim.

Vi Victor sentado no chão ao meu lado com as duas mãos no rosto, um soluço saiu de meus lábios e o bruxo imediatamente me encarou.

- Ti... tive que ver Drew morrendo de novo. – meus dentes começaram a se chocar novamente. – Me forçaram a ver a morte dele. – eu sorri para o moreno, sem notar a expressão de dor em seu rosto. – E sonhei com meus pais na estação. – meus olhos estavam se fechando. - Mas Voldem... Voldemort estava lá também. – lágrimas inundaram meus olhos, mas eu não as deixei escorrer. – Acho que não vou conseguir cumprir o nosso juramento.

- Não, Hermione! – ele urrou. – Nem pense nisso...

- Desculpe... - murmurei

A última coisa que senti foi o calor que tomou conta do meu corpo por um momento, para logo ser substituído pelo frio.

- Hermione! – berrei e segurei a mão fria dela. – Hermione, abra os olhos. Vamos, olhe para mim.

Toquei seu rosto, mas afastei rapidamente a mão, ela ardia terrivelmente.

- Por favor, por favor.

Desesperado olhava para o lado tentando achar alguma coisa, tentando fazer com que magicamente uma poção surgisse ao meu lado. Eu a estava perdendo e sabia disso. Nenhum maldito comensal apareceu, nenhum barulho foi feito, estava tudo deserto e o que mais me irritava era o fato de todos saberem o que estava acontecendo. Gritei, urrei, berrei, ordenei que alguma coisa fosse feita e por fim amaldiçoei Tom Riddle de todas as formas e línguas que conhecia.

Já não sabia há quanto tempo estava sentando em minha cama, vendo Hermione se contorcer e gemer desesperadamente. Não havia nada que pudesse ser feito, ela estava inconsciente por muito tempo e temia que dessa vez eu enfim a perdesse.

O grito da garota em meio ao silêncio fez meu coração disparar, ela estava com os olhos abertos, mas eu sabia que ela não podia ver nada real, Hermione estava lutando contra sua própria consciência.

- Krum! – berrou a morena.

Eu imediatamente fui até a bruxa e segurei suas mãos frias.

- Hermione! Estou aqui. Pode me ouvir?

- Me ajude. – ela suplicou, permanecendo de olhos fechados, totalmente fora da realidade.

Soltei Hermione e desesperado comecei a pisar nas pedras do chão perto de minha cama, quando senti uma solta me ajoelhei e imediatamente a joguei longe. Meu coração quase parou quando estiquei o braço e apertei uma faca escondida em minha mão direita.

Respirei fundo e andei até a garota, ajoelhei ao seu lado e com as duas mãos, levantei a faca o mais alto que conseguia.

- Não vai mais doer, Hermione! – falei alto e abaixei a cabeça até meus lábios quase tocarem a orelha da bruxa. – Confie em mim. – sussurrei.

Minhas mãos desceram rapidamente na direção de sua garganta. Apenas um pequeno corte foi feito com a ponta da faca, assim que a voz de Draco Malfoy invadiu a cela.

Eu permaneci ajoelhado com os olhos fixos no rosto de Hermione, eu não me movi e a faca permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Olhei para a parede a minha frente e um sorriso frio brotou de meus lábios.

- Achou mesmo que deixaríamos que fizesse isso, Krum? – perguntou Malfoy.

Num movimento rápido me virei a atirei a faca na direção do loiro. O bruxo gritou e arregalou os olhos ao sentir a faca cravar em seu ombro.

- Surpreso? – perguntei já caminhando na direção do comensal. – Não deveria ficar, Hermione me ensinou bem a manejar uma faca.

O loiro apertou os dentes e puxou a faca do ombro, quando a soltou no chão eu o segurei pelo pescoço.

- O que fizeram com ela? – grunhi.

- Ora, isso tudo é preocupação? – debochou.

- O que, maldição, fizeram com ela? – berrei e apertei seu ombro machucado.

- Não é possível. – Malfoy gargalhou. – Está apaixonado por ela!

Eu soquei seu ombro ferido, Draco abafou o grito de dor e me olhou com raiva.

- O que fizeram? – rangi os dentes.

- Quer saber de qual parte, Krum? – sorriu com malicia. – Antes ou depois de tirarmos toda a roupa dela?

O bruxo caiu no chão com a força do meu soco, queria matar com minhas próprias mãos o comensal nojento, consegui acertar apenas outros dois socos no rosto dele antes que três comensais invadissem a cela e me segurassem.

Draco levantou lentamente, havia muito sangue escorrendo de seu supercílio esquerdo e de seu lábio inferior. O bruxo puxou a varinha e apontou para o próprio rosto, olhou para mim antes de suspirar e balançar a cabeça em negativa. Sem pronunciar o feitiço os ferimentos em seu rosto já não existiam mais.

- É por isso que nós não deixamos os prisioneiros com suas varinhas. – constatou. - É muito fácil curar ferimentos feitos sem magia. – começou a andar e parou ao lado de Hermione. – Sabe, meu pai não teve a mesma sorte. Ferimentos feitos por objetos enfeitiçados são muito difíceis de curar totalmente. Fica sempre uma pequena marca. – sua varinha deslizou pelo rosto da morena. – Talvez eu retribua o favor.

Eu urrei e tentei me soltar dos comensais.

- Não toque nela!

- Um feitiço insignificante causa essa revolta toda em você, Victor? – Hermione se contorceu na cama e Draco sorriu. - É tão fácil fazer isso parar, só é preciso de uma simples varinha. – levantou a mão e olhou para o pedaço de madeira.

Respirei fundo e puxei com toda a força que tinha o meu braço direito, o comensal que o segurava caiu no chão, soquei o rosto do comensal a minha esquerda, mas não demorou nada para que Malfoy me derrubasse com um feitiço e eu fosse imobilizado no chão pelos comensais.

O bruxo agachou ao meu lado e sorriu.

- O que ganha com tudo isso, Krum? – olhou para Hermione. – O amor dela? – franziu os lábios. - É... Acho que não. – irado fechei os olhos, e Draco riu. - Victor Krum apaixonado pela prisioneira de cela? É isso mesmo? Por fim tem um ponto fraco, búlgaro. Esplêndido, esplêndido! Justamente por isso não podemos deixá-la morrer. – apontou a varinha para Hermione. - Finite Incantatem.

Olhei para a garota que parou de se contorcer no mesmo instante, a respiração ficou mais calma e serena, sabia que agora ela apenas dormia tranquilamente.

- Vou lhe contar um segredo. – murmurou. - Será delicioso usá-la para lhe atingir. – Malfoy riu e levantou. – Tenho certeza que ela lhe contará os detalhes mais tarde. – caminhou até a morena, mas parou antes de pegá-la. – Na verdade vou te mostrar as minhas lembranças, caso ela esconda alguma coisa de você...

- Morsmordre! – berrei.

Draco Malfoy estancou e girou o rosto pálido em minha direção.

- O que disse?

- Morsmordre. – repeti e sorri enormemente.

Os comensais se afastaram no mesmo instante e Draco permaneceu estático e muito pálido.

- Morsmordre, Malfoy.

- Não está falando sério. – gritou e apontou a varinha para o meu peito.

Sorri e o encarei com infinita superioridade. Sem deixar de olhar o comensal, subi a manga do moletom de meu braço direito e deixei a vista de todos a imagem de um crânio com uma cobra saindo pela boca como língua.


	4. Chapter 4

Acordei assustada, meu coração batia forte e descompassado, minha respiração estava acelerada, sentei na cama e gemi com a dor forte em minha cabeça. O sol já brilhava alto por entre as barras da janela de minha cela. Fechei os olhos por um momento e quando os abri uma enxurrada de tudo o que passei no dia anterior invadiu minha mente.

Olhei para os lados e quase estupidamente embaixo da cama, era inútil, eu sabia que Krum não estava ali. Levantei e minhas pernas bambearam ao sentir meu peso sobre elas, meu peito ainda doía quando respirava fundo.  
Andei até a porta da cela e segurei com força as barras de ferro, procurei por alguém, mas o corredor estava vazio. Por impulso gritei por Krum o mais alto que podia e por muito tempo, ouvi ruídos ao longe e tomando fôlego continuei gritando. Subitamente dois comensais aparataram em minha frente e apontaram suas varinhas em minha direção.

- Quieta! – grunhiu o comensal maior.

Franzi o cenho e apertei os lábios, dei dois passos para o lado, um plano começava a se formar em minha cabeça e por um instante eu quase sorri.

- Krum! – berrei com força e me joguei para o lado.

O feitiço passou por cima de mim antes mesmo que eu tocasse o chão. Por sorte ou destino, quando caí esbarrei em minha faca, e como se fosse um amuleto a apertei com força, permaneci abaixada e protegida pela parede até ouvir o barulho da cela sendo destrancada. O comensal maior estava urrando, dizendo o que faria comigo quando me pegasse. Eu apenas rolei os olhos e não me importei com suas falsas promessas, eu sabia que ele não iria me pegar.

Fiquei de pé ao ouvir seus passos quando o maior começou a entrar na cela. Eu sabia que um ficaria atrás do outro para passarem pelo espaço de entrada e saída, só havia espaço suficiente para uma pessoa passar por vez, então teriam que ficar em fila. Esperei por um momento, concentrada em ouvir o barulho da pedra frouxa que identificava o exato momento em que estariam alinhados. Assim que a ouvi pulei para o lado e atirei com toda a força que consegui a faca no peito do primeiro bruxo, o impacto o fez dar um passo para o lado e outro para trás, estupefato o grandalhão arregalou os olhos e olhou a faca cravada em seu peito, sem precisar fazer qualquer outra coisa vi o comensal cair em cima do bruxo menor.

Havia chegado o momento.

Eles estavam suficientemente distraídos e caídos na entrada para que não pudessem me parar, não senti pena ao pisar na barriga do bruxo maior e me impulsionar para frente, pulando sobre eles, o comensal que estava embaixo, preso pelo corpo grande do companheiro, com sua mão livre ainda tentou agarrar meu tornozelo, mas eu fui rápida e esperta o suficiente para prever seu gesto.

Sorri enormemente e pela primeira vez, desde que entrei naquele inferno, corri livremente pelos corredores da masmorra. Conhecia o lugar como a palma de minha mão, embora Voldemort tivesse modificado muitas coisas dentro de Hogwarts, os corredores estavam intactos, já que até onde eles sabiam só era possível percorrer o lugar por meio deles, mas eu conhecia uma passagem.

Eu só pensava em fugir, mas malditamente comecei a berrar o nome de Krum. Mesmo com o sol forte lá fora, as masmorras eram escuras e por pura distração, assim que entrei na passagem, esbarrei em um corpo firme e grande. Não pude evitar, caí para trás.

Perdi o fôlego com o impacto, e gritei quando Draco Malfoy avançou para cima de mim.

_Merda!_

O bruxo apertou minha garganta com uma mão e com a outra apontou a varinha para meu rosto. Me debati o máximo que pude, mas era inútil. Então preferi ficar quieta até que houvesse uma pequena distração.

- Aonde pensa que vai, sangue-ruim? – debochou. – Atrás do seu namoradinho? – ele me prendeu com mais força. – Pode ter certeza, ele já está bem morto à uma hora dessas. – gargalhou.

Irada, agi por impulso e com força choquei meu punho contra seu rosto. Draco perdeu o equilíbrio e quase caiu para o lado, mas sua mão direita não soltou meu pescoço. Apenas tive tempo de fechar os olhos quando vi o punho do comensal me acertar no rosto. Tudo escureceu e a lateral direita de meu rosto latejou insuportavelmente. Senti o gosto de sangue em minha boca e quando abri os olhos vi o rosto embaçado do homem loiro em cima de mim, ele tinha mudado de posição, agora estava sentado em minha barriga, com os joelhos no chão, um de cada lado de minha cintura.

Eu quase não podia respirar, mas vi ali a minha melhor chance.

Comecei a me debater novamente tentando tirar o peso do bruxo de cima de mim, quando ele se esticou para frente, tentando segurar meus braços eu dei uma cotovelada em seu nariz, com impacto ele caiu para trás, bem perto de meus joelhos, com um impulso dos pés enganchei minhas pernas em seu pescoço e o levei para baixo. Draco bateu a cabeça com força no chão e sua varinha escapou de sua mão, rolando longe. Imediatamente o empurrei para o lado e fui atrás da varinha. Agarrei o objeto mágico e gritei de dor ao ser atingida no braço por um feitiço. Em posição de ataque me virei e vi o comensal apontando uma outra varinha para mim, não precisei de muito tempo para identificar a varinha de Belatriz em sua mão.

- Protego! – gritei, assim que outro feitiço foi lançado.

Olhei para o corte feio que não parava de sangrar e trinquei os dentes. O maldito usou o mesmo feitiço que o pai, quando este me atingiu aos onze anos.

- É tão ruim de mira como o seu pai, Malfoy.

Esquivei facilmente de um terceiro feitiço e com um simples gesto de varinha o desarmei. Vi ódio, raiva e até medo nos olhos claros do comensal e quase ri em deboche. Seu nariz não parava de sangrar, ele tremia e sua respiração estava descompassada, era a verdadeira imagem de um bruxo ridículo.

- Draco Malfoy, você é uma figura patética. – sorri.

- Vagabunda! Sangue-ruim miserável. – ele berrou, totalmente descontrolado. – Eu vou pegar você, Granger.

- Saia daqui, Malfoy. – avisei.

Apurei os ouvidos quando barulhos ao longe chamaram minha atenção. Draco gargalhou e estendeu o braço esquerdo, mostrando a marca negra viva em sua pele.

- São reforços, Granger.

- Bombarda! – gritei e estourei a parede ao lado do bruxo, bloqueando a passagem por onde vim.

Comecei a correr para o lado oposto, tentando sair da Masmorra, não queria ficar mais nenhum minuto naquele lugar.

Um feitiço passou bem perto da minha cabeça e abriu um grande buraco na parede ao meu lado. Rolei os olhos e trinquei os dentes, parei de supetão e virei para trás, apontei a varinha para Draco Malfoy e com satisfação pronunciei:

- Sectumsempra!

Não fiquei parada para ver o corpo dele ser consumido pelo feitiço.

Continuei correndo e quando virei num corredor à direita me deparei com dois comensais, mesmo com o feitiço de proteção fui jogada para trás e ao cair no chão o ar me faltou. Levantei tonta e cambaleante, tive de me escorar na parede até que tudo parasse de girar em minha volta. Balancei a cabeça e tomei fôlego, os dois bruxos corriam na minha direção, e eu não esperei uma maior aproximação deles para revidar.

Com a varinha em punho me concentrei para atingi-los com um único feitiço, respirei fundo e apertei os olhos, quando os bruxos formaram uma linha o meu feitiço disparou na direção deles. Com satisfação vi o primeiro comensal cair, mas quase urrei de raiva ao ver o segundo desviar rapidamente do corpo imóvel de seu companheiro que ia em sua direção, com os olhos injetados de ódio ele revidou.

Abaixei e rolei no chão ao sair da rota do feitiço, me levantei em um pulo e percebi que o comensal já estava perto o suficiente para eu escutar e também ler em seus lábios o início da palavra Crucio.

Ódio e raiva ferveram dentro de mim, estava boquiaberta com a burrice do homem a minha frente, se não o conhecesse poderia jurar que o idiota não tinha a menor ideia de com quem estava duelando. Era incrível a maneira de como meu corpo e mente entravam em estado absoluto de atenção e defesa quando eu estava verdadeiramente em perigo. Eu sabia que era boa, todos ali sabiam que eu era muito boa, se não fosse assim não estaria viva por todo esse tempo. Então eu me concentrei e agi como sempre fazia em situações como essa. Eu sempre agia assim quando duelava na arena, no momento eu não estava lá, mas sabia não seria diferente, em situações como essa eu quase me tornava tão má quanto eles.

Nunca é fácil o suficiente matar alguém, não há como esquecer, você não pode simplesmente fechar os olhos e dormir, para que no dia seguinte acorde como se nada tivesse acontecido, nunca é tão simples, não há como se acostumar. A imagem de todos que matei estavam vivas em minha mente e certas vezes elas tentavam me perturbar durante o sono. Das primeiras vezes conseguiram tal feito, mas eu aprendi a não me torturar por elas, aprendi a passar por cima, a esquecê-las, eu aprendi a sobreviver, a duras penas, mas aprendi.

Nessas horas eu pensava que minha alma deveria ser negra, se é que eu ainda tinha uma.

- Avada Kedavra.

Falei tão calmamente - como se estivesse proferindo um feitiço bobo qualquer - que poderia por um momento me surpreender, mas eu nunca teria um minuto se quer de descanso. Passos de outro alguém correndo prenderam a minha atenção. Não olhei uma segunda vez para o corpo sem vida no chão, apenas virei para ver quem estava chegando.

A varinha quase caiu de minha mão, e meu coração bateu com uma força descomunal dentro de meu peito. Pisquei algumas vezes e forcei o olhar para o bruxo que corria. Eu quase não podia acreditar, um sorriso enorme crescia e eu dei alguns passos para frente, como se estivesse tentando adiar o nosso encontro.

- Victor! – gritei feliz e quase sem fôlego. – Está vivo. – sussurrei alegre para mim mesma.

Quase o recebi de braços abertos, mas o meu sorriso começou a murchar a medida que os passos duros do bruxo não diminuíam. Recuei ao ver o rosto sério e a respiração descompassada, eu nunca tinha visto aquela expressão no rosto de meu amigo antes. Era uma expressão diferente, como se fosse a primeira vez que estivesse me vendo. Uma expressão séria. Dura. Sofrível.

- Estupefaça! – Krum berrou.

Eu gritei e me protegi do feitiço. Com os olhos arregalados comecei a andar para trás, ele diminuiu o ritmo, mas os passos duros continuavam a marchar em minha direção, sem definitivamente parar.

- O que está fazendo? – gritei, ele se aproximava mais. - Krum, pare! Pare, por favor.

O bruxo parou a poucos metros de mim.

- Sou eu. – apontei para meu próprio peito. - Hermione! – assenti. – Merlin, Krum, o que fizeram com você?

Ele franziu o cenho e num piscar de olhos a varinha estava apontada novamente para mim.

- Expelliarmus.

Me defendi do feitiço e a cada momento me apavorava mais, sem entender o que se passava com o bruxo.

- Quem é você? Maldição! Não pode ser, você não é ele.

O moreno apenas sorriu e se aproximou mais.

- Crucio.

- Bombarda! – urrei no mesmo momento que o bruxo lançava o feitiço.

Nós dois conseguimos nos esquivar, um medo irracional passou por meu corpo e fiz a única coisa que podia para mantê-lo longe de mim por tempo suficiente. Apontei minha varinha para o teto, bem perto do bruxo, Krum me olhou nos olhos e trincou os dentes.

Nesse momento pude ter certeza que estava frente a frente com meu amigo e que o maldito tentava me matar.

- Não, Hermione! – ele gritou.

No mesmo momento que eu agitei a varinha e o teto desabou a minha frente, bloqueado a passagem do búlgaro. Corri o quanto podia pelo corredor escuro, lágrimas inundavam meus olhos e soluços tentavam atravessar a barreira dos meus dentes, mas não deixei que nenhuma lágrima escorresse ou um soluço ecoasse pelos corredores.

Gritei apavorada quando Victor Krum aparatou a minha frente. Engoli em seco, somente comensais conseguiam tal façanha, arregalei os olhos diante da confirmação de meus piores pesadelos.

- Não. – ofeguei.

Olhei para os seus braços, mas o casaco cobria toda a extensão. A dúvida nublava meus pensamentos e gritei em horror quando Krum ergueu a mão. Gemi de dor pelo forte safanão em minha mão, a varinha de Draco rolou pelo chão. A visão de Krum erguendo sua varinha e preferindo o incarcerous em minha direção me deixou estática. Tampouco tive como escapar quando as cordas prenderam meus braços e pernas de maneira tão forte que outro gemido de dor escapou de meus lábios.

Olhei em seus olhos, atônita. Só havia frieza ali.

Trinquei os dentes, furiosa.

Já em minha cela, depois de ter sido arrastada pelo búlgaro idiota o caminho de volta, eu o esperei o dia inteiro e o início da noite acordada, deitada em minha cama, fitava o teto sem realmente vê-lo, tudo o que acontecera horas atrás passava por minha cabeça, infinitas vezes. Não havia espaço e atenção para outra coisa, somente pensava em minha fuga e na aterradora surpresa em descobrir a suposta traição de meu parceiro de cela.

Rangi os dentes e apertei a pedra em minha mão direita, já que não tinha mais a faca para me proteger, fiquei em posse da pedra solta que escondia o objeto. Estava esperando o momento que o búlgaro entrasse, eu sabia que ele viria, cedo ou tarde ele passaria por aquela porta. E também sabia que ele estava preparado para a minha fúria.

Não precisei esperar por muito mais tempo, ouvi a tranca da cela e fechei meus olhos com força, os abri no exato momento em que ele parava alguns metros longe de mim. Pulei de cama e com gosto joguei a pedra pesada contra ele. O bruxo demorou para se esquivar, e eu sorri quando vi o corte que a pedra proporcionou em sua bochecha. Rápida, eu já esta perto o suficiente dele quando por fim a pedra se chocou contra a parede, Krum arregalou os olhos e cambaleou para trás quando o soquei no rosto. Empurrei o bruxo contra a parede e tentei arrancar a sua blusa de manga comprida, precisa da prova, tinha que ver com meus próprios olhos.

Ele segurou meus braços com força e me jogou para trás. Caí e ofegante permaneci no chão por um momento.

- Acabou? – ele perguntou com voz fria.

Quase rosnei quando levantei e fui até ele, por pura distração e burrice tentei girar e chutá-lo, mas somente lembrei de que foi ele quem me ensinou o golpe quando facilmente o bloqueou e me jogou novamente no chão.

- Hermione, pare. Nós sabemos que isso não vai levar a nada!

Oh, mas levaria sim. Eu não desistiria até que tivesse dado uma lição naquele idiota. Já não importava o que iria acontecer, nesse momento eu poderia mataria Krum com minhas próprias mãos.

A raiva e o ódio cresceram dentro de mim, e meu corpo começou a entrar no estado de ataque e defesa novamente, então eu agi. Estava no chão e fiz o melhor que podia. O chute em seu joelho só foi forte o suficiente para derrubá-lo, ele bateu a cabeça na parede, mas eu não me importei.

Subi em cima de Krum, ele se protegeu com o braço, eu sorri e me aproveitei de sua distração, segurei a manga da sua blusa com as duas mãos e a rasguei.

Então meus olhos encontraram o que eu não queria.

Solucei, meu coração parou e eu congelei, a marca negra em seu braço era tudo o que eu não desejava ver. A dor era absurdamente pior do que qualquer feitiço lançado por um comensal. Há muito tempo eu deixara de sentir as coisas, mas a dor da traição penetrou em minhas defesas, deixando-me destruída.

Eu não ouvi os passos que se aproximavam, eu não senti nem vi a reação do Krum, não percebi que ele me agarrava pelos ombros e me jogava no chão, só saí do meu transe, quando a mão grande do homem apertou minha garganta e o ar me faltou.

Tentei respirar fundo, mas pouco ar entrava em meus pulmões, soquei o braço do bruxo, mas ele apenas deu um apertão mais forte.

- Quieta! – rosnou e olhou para o corredor que dava acesso a minha cela.

- Como você pôde? – murmurei. – Você nos traiu, você me traiu.

- Cale a boca, Hermione.

- Eu o odeio. – tentei gritar e me debati com força. – Eu odeio você!

- Pare! – rosnou. – Não me force a fazer algo pior.

- Você já vez algo pior, maldito, algo muito pior.

Com as minhas duas mãos eu tentava tirar a mão esquerda dele que apertava minha garganta, tentava atingí-lo com os pés ou com os joelhos, mas ele permanecia longe o suficiente para eu sequer tocá-lo.

- Desde quando você é um comensal nojento? – ele me olhou com raiva, eu tomei fôlego e não tirei os olhos dele. – Quando? – desta vez eu consegui gritar.

- Chega! – ele berrou e apontou a varinha para o meu rosto.

- Tendo problemas com a sangue-ruim, Krum?

Eu não precisava que a mão de Victor estivesse apertando minha garganta para ficar sem ar naquele momento. A pergunta nos deixou estáticos, não havíamos percebido a entrada de Draco Malfoy e seus dois capangas na cela.

O búlgaro trincou os dentes e olhou para o comensal.

- Não estou com problemas. – respondeu.

Ele soltou minha garganta e eu girei para o lado tossindo. Victor se levantou e começou a andar na direção da saída. Quando sentei no chão vi Draco sorrindo e me analisando devagar. Levantei em um pulo e apertei os punhos com força.

- Nós tínhamos uma promessa, Victor! – gritei e ele parou de andar.

Malfoy gargalhou e girou para o bruxo.

- Acho que ela ainda não aprendeu, Búlgaro.

– Acho que você se lembra, não é? – questionei.

O comensal loiro e estúpido continuou rindo, mas eu não me importei.

- Você quebrou aquela merda de promessa, Krum. – berrei e por fim Victor olhou em meus olhos. – Você está morto para mim!

Draco avançou em minha direção, curioso.

- Que promessa é essa, Granger? – passou uma mão pelo meu pescoço e desceu devagar pelo meu ombro.

- Não interessa! – gritei e por impulso o esbofeteei no rosto.

Os outros dois comensais avançaram contra mim e logo em seguida Malfoy, eu recuei até chocar contra a parede. Victor também avançou, passou pelos capangas e empurrou a varinha de Draco que estava apertada contra meu peito.

- O quê? – gritou o loiro quando foi empurrado para longe.

- Deixe. – grunhiu o búlgaro.

Malfoy sorriu e eu encarei os olhos de Victor Krum com ódio.

- Estupefaça!

Não desviei o olhar até seu feitiço tocar meu corpo e eu desmaiar.


	5. Chapter 5

Atenção: Este capítulo contém cenas fortes.

A água morna era um alívio para o meu corpo dolorido.

Essa era a segunda vez, desde que virei prisioneira, que tinha um banho decente. A banheira não era grande, mas a água quente era um luxo que eu nunca podia ter. Esse era o banheiro dos vitoriosos, e mesmo ganhando várias vezes na arena este "mimo" me era negado. Eu daria quase tudo pela água quente, odiava o banheiro coletivo com suas duchas fracas de água fria.

O espaço do banheiro era estranhamente grande para apenas uma banheira, não havia nada além dela. Havia pinturas estranhas nas paredes, as janelas estavam lacradas e surpreendentemente este era o único cômodo com tranca na porta. Eu senti um certo alívio ao trancá-la, mas mesmo assim não tirava meus olhos dela.

Gemi quando a pressão da água quente atingiu minhas costas, o jato quente fazia uma massagem nos músculos doloridos. Relaxei e deslizei mais para baixo, fazendo com que a água cobrisse até quase meu queixo.

Fechei os olhos e respirando fundo deixei de prestar atenção ao redor, e me concentrei em tudo o que estava acontecendo neste um mês e meio.

Um mês e meio depois da traição de Krum, as visitas de Draco Malfoy tornaram-se frequentes.  
Na maioria das vezes o comensal aparecia no meio da noite ou até mesmo durante o dia, e ficava parado olhando, zombando, sorrindo. Em outras vezes chegava perto de mim o suficiente para eu pudesse sentir sua respiração em meu rosto, mas jamais deixava o idiota me tocar. E raramente ele falava, e quando fazia me contava de Victor, o que fazia e quem torturava. Com os olhos brilhando dizia que o traria com ele em uma noite, para que eu pudesse relembrar dos "velhos tempos".

Eu o soquei da primeira vez que o ouvi murmurar isso em meu ouvido, meu golpe fez com que seus lábios, que antes tocavam minha orelha, se partissem, e ainda tive a satisfação de ver um dente voando pelo ar. Mas no minuto seguinte estava presa a correntes e sendo torturada por um de seus amiguinhos estúpidos.

Depois desse episódio eu me continha, aguentava a tortura psicológica sem reagir.

Durante esse tempo tive que pisar na arena oito vezes, e matei dez bruxos. Nove comensais e um rapaz, apenas alguns anos mais velho que eu.

Olhando para as minhas mãos eu ainda podia ver o sangue dele manchando minha pele. Eu estava assustada e terrivelmente irritada quando matei o último comensal, um feitiço me atingiu de raspão, e quando vi a figura alta e corpulenta correndo e urrando em minha direção não hesitei, quando o primeiro feitiço o atingiu sangue empapou sua camisa cinza, e somente quando o Avada seguia em sua direção vi que o bruxo estava enfeitiçado, seus olhos antes embaçados voltaram à vida, o Imperius havia sido retirado.

Corri até ele e segurei seus ombros com força, como se o gesto fosse fazê-lo voltar à vida, mas nada aconteceu. E lentamente vi a vida deixar os olhos castanhos do bruxo.

Trinquei os dentes e gemi em desgosto, odiava esse tipo de lembrança. Respirei fundo e afundei minha cabeça da água, fiquei o tempo máximo embaixo dela até que meus pulmões protestaram e eu emergi, passei as mãos pelo meu cabelo e abri os olhos.

Um grito agudo ficou preso em minha garganta.

O que eu vi diante de mim fez meu corpo gelar e meu coração bater furiosamente.

Apertei a borda da banheira com força e me levantei um pouco, mas foi ao sentir o vento frio bater em meu corpo que me dei conta de que estava nua.

Senti meu rosto ficar quente e me odiei por isso. Os três pares de olhos que me encaravam não piscavam e o sorriso zombeteiro de Draco cresceu mais quando voltei a sentar na banheira.

- Quer ajuda para se secar? – Malfoy levantou o braço e vi minha toalha em sua mão.

Olhei para a porta, a chave era fixa, portanto assim que entrei no cômodo me certifiquei duas vezes que a porta estava bem fechada, mas agora estava destrancada. Voltei meus olhos para o comensal e ele sorriu. Retirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para a porta, trancando-a.

- Chave Mestra. – disse em menção a varinha.

Me encolhi na banheira e pela primeira vez tive medo do que os olhos de Draco Malfoy prometiam.

- Nada? – o comensal sorriu. – Nenhuma reação, Granger? Não vai gritar, urrar e me esbofetear?

Cruzei meus braços e encolhi as pernas contra o meu peito, desejava que pelo menos houvesse espuma na água.

- Saia daqui! – grunhi.

O coro de risadas ecoou pelo banheiro, e numa reação estúpida meu corpo começou a tremer.

Draco Malfoy chegou bem perto e me estudou por um tempo.

- Sabe, estou ficando muito bom em adivinhar qual é o ponto fraco das pessoas. – rodeou a banheira e parou ao meu lado. – E acho, Hermione, que acabei de adivinhar o seu.

Não respondi, com lentidão sua mão começou a descer de encontro a água, segui o movimento com os olhos, sem piscar. Quando ele encostou a mão na água eu fiz uma careta.

- Hum... A água está esfriando. – a mesma mão acariciou a minha perna e em um impulso eu a encolhi mais. – Que tal dividirmos o banho?

- Isso é sério, Draco? – mesmo apavorada revidei. - Pensei que você só ficasse excitado com outros comensais.

Ele franziu os lábios e escorregou uma mão pavorosa para o meu sexo.

- Filho da puta! – urrei e soquei seu punho.

Draco gritou e devolveu meu soco, com um tapa forte em meu rosto. Tirou a varinha no bolso e sorriu enormemente.

- Seu banho terminou.

- Não! – eu gritei.

Com um gesto da varinha a banheira esvaziou, me encolhi o quanto pude, mas era inútil. Malfoy fez um sinal para os outros comensais e deu um passo para trás. Os dois rodearam a banheira, ficando um de cada lado. Em pânico olhei para os bruxos e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Tirem ela daí.

Mãos fortes agarram meus braços, eu gritei, esperneei e me debati, tentando me livrar deles e também inutilmente me cobrir.

Um soluço alto saiu de meus lábios quando fui içada da banheira. Meu corpo tremia e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para conter os tremores. Fechei os olhos quando meus pés tocaram o chão frio, mas os abri, não ficaria submissa diante deles.

Malfoy não tirava os olhos do meu corpo, vi como seu olhar acompanhava cada gota de água que escorria. Ele analisava lentamente, quase degustando, com olhar de desejo.

Ele chegou muito perto, quase encostando seu corpo ao meu. Levantou a mão e passou os dedos por meu pescoço e ombro. Lentamente começou a descer com sua carícia repulsiva, eu gritei e me debati, mas as mãos dos comensais apertaram ainda mais meus braços, quase os deixando dormentes.

- Há muito eu deveria ter feito isso... Dobrar você. – sorriu. - Meu pai já viu este banquete, mas se não me engano, você estava com mais peças de roupa, é claro.

Fechei os olhos por um momento e respirei fundo, não gostava de lembrar. Lucius Malfoy havia arrancado minha blusa, me deixando de sutiã e com a calça. Mas o comensal estava sozinho e eu dei conta do recado, um chute bem dado em sua varinha e outro em sua ereção, fizeram com que ele não me perturbasse por quase um mês.

Draco começou a andar em minha volta e eu abri os olhos.

– E ele sempre dizia que era uma pena você ser uma sangue-ruim, porque que não iria te tocar. E então eu fiquei curioso. – ele deu um beliscão em meu bumbum e eu dei um pulo para frente. – Mas tenho certeza que se ele a visse assim, totalmente nua e vulnerável, abriria uma exceção. – parou na minha frente e segurou meu rosto. - Assim como eu vou abrir.

- Eu vou matar você. – murmurei.

Malfoy apertou meu rosto e eu gritei, ele aproveitou e grudou sua boca na minha. Eu mordi sua língua com toda a força e esperneei.

- Maldita! - dessa vez ele esmurrou meu rosto.

Os comensais me soltaram e eu caí no chão. Meu rosto latejava e eu não estava enxergando bem. Antes de conseguir fazer qualquer coisa, mãos voltaram a me levantar e quando olhei para Draco Malfoy ele já estava sem a camisa. O pânico que eu tentava controlar tomou conta de meu corpo, lutei o máximo que pude para escapar e enrijeci quando o corpo frio do comensal colou ao meu. Uma mão agarrou meu seio e eu gritei de dor, a outra segurou meus cabelos com força e puxou para trás. Senti os dentes dele marcando meu pescoço. Com força o comensal mordia minha pele.

Gritei de pavor e por instinto tentei me proteger, levantei o joelho e por sorte, tive força o suficiente para atingi-lo na costela. Draco pulou para trás com dor.

A raiva que via em seus olhos nunca me apavorou tanto.

- No chão, agora! – berrou. – Segurem a sangue-ruim com força, seus idiotas.

Me deitaram no chão e com muita força seguraram meus braços e minhas pernas.

- Não! Pare... – me retorci quando abriram minhas pernas. – Pare! Malfoy... Não faça isso.

Os gritos tornaram-se soluços e as lágrimas que eu nunca derramava rolaram livremente por meu rosto.

Dessa vez fechei fortemente os olhos quando vi Draco abrindo sua calça. Os tremores faziam com que meus dentes se chocassem uns contra os outros e nem mesmo as três batidas na porta foram suficientes para que a esperança voltasse, já que o sorriso do comensal cresceu.

- Chegaram bem na hora! – olhou primeiro para o comensal ruivo, que me segurava do lado esquerdo, e depois para o comensal moreno. - Gordon, destranque a porta. E Ryan, solte-a.

O comensal ruivo me segurou com uma mão e com a outra tocou meu seio. Eu chiei e Draco riu alto. – Solte-a logo.

Meus braços doíam terrivelmente, eu me encolhi e rastejei o mais longe possível deles. Só parei de ir para trás quando me choquei com a parede. Abracei meus joelhos e permaneci encolhida, assim que vi mais três comensais entrando soube que ainda me restavam lágrimas.

Eu conhecia todos eles, todos os seis, havia quase os matado e torturado algumas vezes na arena.

E sem duvida eles estavam ali para retribuir tudo o que eu fiz.

Engoli em seco e desejei ter morrido na primeira vez que pisei naquela arena maldita.

- Vejam só, meus caros. – sorriu o loiro. – Vejam o presentinho que eu tenho para vocês. – apontou para mim. – Hermione Granger! – começou a andar para perto de mim. – E é uma Granger apavorada, vulnerável e o melhor... completamente nua!

As risadas, os gemidos e os múrmuros de aprovação faziam com que eu morresse pouco a pouco. Em um instante todos estavam me rodeando, fazendo com que eu levantasse, me tocando, beliscando, apalpando, me machucando.

Estava rodeada por eles, tentava me encolher e desviar de suas mãos, mas eram muitas, seis comensais me rodeavam, e quando uma mão apalpou entre minhas coxas, entrei em pânico, gritei e tentei correr dali.

Novamente as mãos me impediram e mais uma vez me deitaram no chão.

- Segurem firme, como já tinha tido vou ser o primeiro. – Draco sorriu e deixou a calça escorregar. – Haverá Granger para todo mundo, por isso não me apressem.

O peso do comensal sobre mim fez com que o ar faltasse, minhas reservas de energia se esgotaram, não havia como fugir, não conseguia tirar o comensal de cima de mim, muito menos sair do agarre dos outros.

As mãos frias apertaram meus seios e eu solucei, o corpo dele se esfregava contra o meu e eu podia sentir sua ereção, minha vontade de vomitar era gigantesca.

As mãos maldosas apertavam com força, para machucar, para marcar, para humilhar. Meus seios doíam terrivelmente e a cada mordida que levava sentia que alguma coisa dentro de mim quebrava.

Uma coisa que há muito custo eu tentava manter viva.

Eu achava que já estava morta, que não tinha alma, mas estava errada, eu ainda tinha, havia uma pequena parte da minha alma, que ainda suportava todo o meu pesar, que não estava suja com tudo o que eu precisei aguentar, mas que agora estava se quebrando.

Eu já sofri demais, achava que conhecia todo o tipo de maus-tratos, de rejeição, de dor, achava que conhecia todo o tipo de violência e que sabia como enfrenta-la, mas eu não conhecia...

Essa era uma violência imunda, que me faria desistir, me quebraria.

Eu seria um corpo sem alma, um nada.

E com sorte, talvez fosse presenteada com a morte.

Gritei quando sua mão tocou meu sexo, tentei tirá-lo de dentro de mim, fechar as pernas.

- Ora, Granger, não acredito que não está lubrificada. – Malfoy gargalhou e os comensais também. – Eu não estou te dando prazer, querida?

Eu gritei novamente quando fez um gesto brusco com a mão.

A pressão diminuiu subitamente, e eu senti que ele abaixava a última peça que restava em seu corpo.

- Não! – berrei. – Pare! – senti sua completa ereção, agora livre da cueca e desejei morrer.

- Abra mais essas pernas! – permaneci rígida, mas minhas pernas foram afastadas contra minha vontade. – Está gostando? – sua mão tocou novamente meu sexo eu grunhi. – É realmente bem apertada. – avisou aos colegas.

Sua boca colou em meu ombro e apavorada fiz a única coisa que conseguia. Virei meu rosto e mordi com força sua orelha. Malfoy urrou e tentou se afastar, mas eu mantinha aquele pedaço nojento dele bem preso aos meus dentes.

Só o soltei quando duas mãos forçaram minha mandíbula para baixo, e cuspi sangue no rosto do comensal antes de vê-lo sair de cima de mim.

- Vou cortar fora essa coisa que tem no meio das pernas, Malfoy. – consegui sorrir. – É uma promessa.

- Vadia! – ele aproximou-se novamente.

Achei que não tinha mais forças para lutar, mas me debatia o máximo para que o agarre dos comensais se afrouxassem, e como se estivessem escutando meus pensamentos as mãos me soltaram e meu corpo foi jogado contra a parede.

Gemi com a dor intensa em minha cabeça, pisquei e olhei para um Malfoy irado com a varinha em punho.

Gritei quando fui içada e esmagada contra a parede, não havia ninguém me segurando, o maldito usava magia para me deter. Ele veio contra mim, colou seu corpo no meu e empurrou cada perna minha para o lado. Gritei e tentei me mexer, mas era como se eu estivesse colada na parede.

- Vai aprender a me obedecer, Granger. – riu alto. – Vai aprender a como me dar prazer.

Senti sua mão novamente em minha intimidade, mas dessa vez algo muito maior que seus dedos tentavam entrar em mim.

Ainda podia ouvir o eco do meu grito de pavor quando caí no chão. E dessa vez eu fiquei parada, imóvel, esperando que a tortura começasse novamente. Vi um par de mãos grandes me puxando pelos ombros e me encolhi, as mãos me soltaram e eu mal consegui ficar de pé, até que algo confortante rodeou meu corpo.

Primeiro olhei para o que estava me rodeando e com surpresa notei que era minha toalha, meus olhos procuraram a pessoa que havia feito isso, estava esperando que logo em seguida ela arrancasse o objeto somente para se divertir com meus gritos.

E eu realmente gritei, mas ao ver Krum vindo contra mim.

Não acreditava que ele iria participar também...

Foi tão rápido que não houve tempo para que eu pudesse me defender. Ele agarrou um punhado de meu cabelo e puxou para trás, me obrigando a olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

Ao vê-lo, um nó se formou em meu estômago. Krum mantinha uma expressão que misturava desejo, luxúria e irritação.

- Eu disse para vocês. – olhou para todos os comensais. - Eu disse que essa aqui é minha! – rosnou.

Sua respiração era quente em meu ouvido. Eu tentei me soltar, mas ele era forte e só senti mais dor quando ele puxou meu cabelo com mais força. Eu temia o que viria a seguir...

- Saia daqui. – murmurou. - Te encontro na nossa cela.

Arregalei meus olhos quando Krum murmurou em meu ouvido. Mas eu permaneci no mesmo lugar, congelada, sem acreditar no que ele estava falando.

- Largue ela, Krum. – disse Draco. – Essa puta já tem dono.

Os comensais riram e Victor olhou com ira para ele. Malfoy fez um gesto com a varinha e sem me soltar Krum deu dois passos para o lado, desviando do feitiço.

Rapidamente sacou a varinha e desarmou o comensal loiro.

- Hermione... saia agora. – rangeu os dentes, sem deixar de olhar para os bruxos.

Mas eu estava congelada.

- Que merda, Hermione. O que está esperando? – avançou para mim e sem pensar duas vezes corri para fora daquele pesadelo.


End file.
